20 Anmachsprüche, die nicht funktionieren
by sonnenblumeues
Summary: „Ich wollte sagen, dass ich meine Unschuld verloren habe." „Ich weiß, dass du…" „Aaalso hab ich mich gefragt… kann ich DEINE haben?" „Die hast du mir schon geraubt." „Oh. Guter Einwand…" ÜBERSETZUNG, RL/SB Slash Read


_Hier ist meine Übersetzung eines lustigen kleinen Oneshots, der mich immer wieder zum Schmunzeln bringt. Die Autorin ist** Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love**, die mir die freundliche Genehmigung gegeben hat, sie für euch zu übersetzen. Links zur Autorin und der Originalstory findet ihr in meinem Profil._

In dieser Fanfic will Sirius Remus mit ein paar Anmachsprüchen rumkriegen. Ob's klappt oder nicht ... tja, da müsst ihr weiterlesen. xD

_Eine kleine _**Warnung**_ noch: Wie ihr euch vielleicht schon gedacht habt, ist das hier SLASH. Wenn ihr so was also nicht lesen wollt, dann klickt einfach auf das rote Kreuzchen. Das Rating lässt sich mit den anzüglichen Sprüchen erklären. _

_Seid ihr noch da? Ja? Na dann: viel Spaß!_

* * *

**20 Anmachsprüche, die nicht funktionieren:**

„Nein, Sirus, ich will nicht mit dir schlafen."

„Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Ich hab dich gebeten _eine _kleine Sache für mich zu erledigen! Es hätte überhaupt keinen Unterschied für dich gemacht, wenn du's einfach getan hättest!"

„Es tut mir ja leid! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mir mit Sex-Entzug drohst, hätt ich's sofort erledigt!"

„Kein Sex für dich, Sirius. Find dich damit ab."

„Neeeeeein! Niemals! Wenn du mir keinen Sex geben willst, dann hole ich ihn mir eben von dir. Und glaub mir, bis Ende dieser Woche liegst du nackt in meinem Bett und _winselst _darum."

„Ja. Bestimmt."

.../.../...

„Tatze, jetzt hast du echt ein Problem."

„Warum glaubst du mir nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Remus wieder zu mir ins Bett **kriege**?!"

„Wenn Remus eine Entscheidung trifft, dann bleibt er dabei."

„Ja, _aber _ich hab einen brillanten, wunderbaren, spektakulären, idiotensicheren Plan."

„Ach? Erzähl."

„Schon mal was von _Anmachsprüchen_ gehört?"

.../.../...

„Ich werd dich zum glücklichsten Werwolf auf Erden machen, versprochen."

„… Ach, du springst also vom Astronomieturm?"

„Grausam, Moony, einfach grausam."

...

„Moony, dein herrlicher Körper ist wie ein _Tempel."_

„Tut mir leid, heute kein Gottesdienst."

„Verdammt."

...

„Ich fühl mich heute ein bisschen schlapp, willst du mich anmachen?"

„Sirius… Genug Anmachsprüche. Ich schlafe nicht mit dir."

...

„Hey, kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen? Ich hab meinen Teddy verloren… Und ich bin traurig… Siehst du?" _Zeigt auf Gesicht._

„Kauf dir 'nen neuen. Oder benutz James."

...

„Hey, Rem."

„Nein."

„Hmphfff. Ich wollte bloß sagen, dass du heute eine hübsche Jeans anhast."

„… Danke…"

„Darf ich den Reißverschluss für dich ausprobieren?"

„Nicht nötig. Ich hab schon James gefragt."

„WAAAAAS?"

...

„Babeee… Ich hab was verloren-"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dir 'nen neuen Teddy kaufen!"

„Das wollte ich nicht sagen!"

„Aha."

„Ich wollte sagen, dass ich meine _Unschuld _verloren habe."

„Ich weiß, dass du…."

„AAlsoo hab ich mich gefragt … kann ich deine haben?"

„Die hast du mir schon geraubt."

„Oh. Guter Einwand."

...

„Du hast einen Zauberstab."

„...Ja…"

„Ich hab einen Zauberstab."

„Tatze-"

„Willst du ein bisschen _zaubern_?"

„Gib auf, Tatze."

...

„Wenn ich dich nackt sehen dürfte, dann würd ich glücklich sterben."

„Du hast mich schon nackt gesehen."

„… Kannst du nicht einfach-"

„Nö."

...

„Ich hab nur noch drei Tage zu le-"

„_Nein, _Tatze."

„Aber, aber _drei Tage_!"

„Wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst, sind's nur noch zwei." _Lächelt unschuldig._

_..._

„Ähhhhh…"

„Ja?"

„… Warte… warte… es liegt mir auf der Zunge… Ah, ich hab's!"

„Beeil dich, ich muss weiter!"

„Wenn das Zuhause da ist, wo dein Herz liegt, dann wohne ich in dir."

„Tut mir leid, Baby, du wurdest grade vor die Tür gesetzt."

...

„Ich muss wohl n bisschen Felix Felicis erwischt haben, denn ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich dich heute noch ins Bett kriege!"

„Musst du dir einbilden."

„Aber schau mal!" _Zieht Flasche mit klarer Flüssigkeit hervor._

„Du hast echt Felix Felicis getrunken?!"

„Nee, ist nur Wasser … aber du bist drauf reingefallen! Haha!"

...

**(Ü/N: In England misst man mit Zoll)**

„Kennst du die Plattform 9 3/4 ?"

„…. Ja…"

„Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis; ich kenn noch was anderes mit denselben Maßen… wenn du verstehst, worauf ich hinauswill."

„Ja, ich 'verstehe, worauf du hinauswillst. Und ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass er, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, um _einiges _kürzer war."

„Bist du dir da sicher_? _Soll ich's dir beweisen? Wenn du mit in den Schlafsaal kommst, dann _zeig _ich ihn dir, wenn du willst."

„Netter Versuch."

...

„Remus, schlaf mit mir."

„War das ein _Befehl, _Sirius Black?"

„Wenn ich Ja sage, schläfst du dann mit mir?"

„Nein … aber ich _hau _dich."

...

„Mooooooony, ist das nur ein Zauberstab in deiner Tasche oder freust du dich wirklich _so sehr, _mich zu sehen?"

„Lass mich nachsehen… Nö, ist nur ein Zauberstab."

...

„Remus!"

„Was ist? Ich arbeite!"

„Ich finde mein Buch mit den Anmachsprüchen nicht mehr!"

_Kichert. _„Ach. Heul doch."

„Hast du es gestohlen, Remus? Wie konntest du nur?! Ich brauche mein Buch! Gib's mir **zurück! **Mein _Buch!"_

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich mal so wegen einem Buch aufregst. Interessant…"

...

„ARGGHHHHH!"

„Was?! Was ist denn?!"

„Da ist ein _wilder, hungriger _**Drache **im Schlafsaal!"

„Hä?"

„Warum gehst du nicht hoch und zähmst ihn, Remy? Ich bin mir sicher, das würde ihm _gefallen_."

„Du hast dein Buch also gefunden, was?"

„… Nein…. Den hab ich mir selber ausgedacht!"

...

„Bist du ein Dementor? Du machst mir nämlich echt Gä-ä-ä-ä-nsehaut."

„… Du vergleichst mich mit einem Dementor?"

„… Äh… Tjaaaa"

...

„Remus, Baby, was ist denn?"

„Ich bekomm diesen Aufsatz nicht fertig! Ich werd noch wahnsinnig damit!"

„Aber, aber, Baby, nicht so böse gucken, bitte…"

„Warum?! Was wenn ich böse gucken _will_? Ich krieg diesen verdammten Aufsatz nicht fertig und –!"

„Du solltest nicht so böse gucken, denn du weißt nie, wer sich da vielleicht in dein Lächeln verliebt…"

„Hach, der war irgendwie sogar romantisch…"

„Romantisch genug für Sex?"

„Verlockend… aber nein."

...

"Your amber eyes are like honey,  
Your sense of humour is undoubtedly funny.

Your smile makes me unbelievably hard,  
Your hair makes me drool like a retard.

But the best thing about you is your hot body,  
And so, I'm asking you, will you have sex with me?"

"Thank you ever so much for the compliments,  
But you are, to me, a relentless nuisance.

And while you are definitely rather hot,  
Sex with you I will have not.

Please, for my sake, shut your giant mouth,  
And stop thinking about the region down South.

Lass mich in Ruhe."

„… war das ein Nein?"

...

„Reeemus, ich hab einen Hund, der dich echt gern kennenlernen würde…"

_Rollt verzweifelt mit den Augen. _„Kannst du mal Ruhe geben?"

„Du bist so fies! Mein armes Hündchen! Er ist soooo in dich verliebt!"

„Da bin ich mir sicher."

...

„REMUS! BITTE!"

„Nein."

„ICH FLEHE DICH AN! ICH _STERBE!_"

„Tu uns den Gefallen."

„Verdammt, ich **FLEHE **dich an!"

„Ich dachte, ich sollte dich anwinseln… Aber ist mir auch recht."

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, _bitte-_"

„Argh! Halt die Klappe. Okay! Von mir aus! Aber halt die..."

„Echt?! JAAAAA!"

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Alles, was du willst, Moony! Ich liebe dich, Moony! Ich tu alles!"

„Du holst mir das Buch aus der Bibliothek, das ich haben wollte. Du weißt schon, das du mir _eigentlich _bringen solltest, bevor das ganze Drama hier losgegangen ist."

„Ihhhh… die _Bibliothek… _ich-„

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich nämlich auch ohne Sex leben… also ist es nur in _deinem _Interesse… aber wenn du nicht willst-"

„_**Schön**_!"

* * *

_Wenn euch dieser Oneshot ein wenig zum Lachen gebracht hat (was ich hoffe :D), dann hinterlasst doch eine kurze Review und schreibt mir, welcher Spruch euch am besten gefallen hat. Dankeschön!_


End file.
